Daja's Mystery Girl
by QueenChezzie
Summary: The first time Briar asked she threw her pillow at him, when Sandry asked she distracted her with talk about her Uncle. When Tris bluntly asked "when are you going to introduce us to Aurum? Pretty soon you know Sandry and Briar are going to get tired of waiting." Then later "she's not going to be like Rizu. And I think you're scared she's going to be."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters/world belong to Tamora Pierce the plot and OC are mine**

The first time Briar asked she threw her pillow at him, when Sandry asked she distracted her with talk about her Uncle.

When Tris bluntly asked _"when are you going to introduce us to Aurum? Pretty soon you know Sandry and Briar are going to get tired of waiting."_

Then later _"she's not going to be like Rizu. And I think you're scared she's going to be."_ She figured it was time for her to unveil her "mystery girl" as Briar said.

The steady pound of her hammer on the hot metal rang through Daja's whole body. Her hands followed the rhythm she had found years before. _Pound breath out breath in lift up repeat._ It was something she expected she could do in her sleep but it was one theory she hadn't tested.

"Daja" A soft hand on her shoulder woke her out of the trance like state she was in. Without looking up she could tell it was Aurum. Every time she saw her she thought she grew even more beautiful every day with her inky black hair and olive skin like Briar's, and this time was no different. She carefully worked the twisted metal into the water careful to have it cool right so the figure wouldn't be damaged. And wiped her hands on the rag Aurum handed her.

"So what were you thinking about you looked pretty deep in thought there?" Daja quirked an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if on Sunday you would like to come to dinner with me to my foster mothers." She casually asked. "They've been wanting to meet you."

Aurum squealed and threw her hands around Daja's neck, reaching on her tippy toes to give her a quick peck on the cheek. Smiling she step back to let Daja breath.

"Yes of course I would _love_ to come." She twirled "And I finally get to meet the family I heard so many stories about."

Daja chuckled and drew her in close by the waist, hands easily wrapping around her small frame. "If I had known you wanted to meet them that badly I would have invited you sooner." She mumbled into her hair.

She smiled. "I know you would have, but I didn't want you to feel pressured into it. I wanted you to extend the invite on your own terms."

Daja was silent, she didn't think it was possible but she just fell in love all over again.

She cleared her throat "so I'll pick you up in two days?"

As an answer Aurum nodded her head fast pecked her on the lips and ran out of the smith. Daja just shook her head with a smile. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. That was the easy part, next came the hard part telling her family. Or more specifically her _brother._ She groaned and put a hand over her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As she cleaned up the smith she reached out to Briar in Rosethorn's garden tapping on his walls asking for permission to enter.

Sunlight streamed down onto the garden the plants leaning into the golden rays, soaking up all they could get during the rare time winter allowed this much sunlight.

Briar I need you to tell Lark and Rosethorn something for me.

Briar straightened his back and wiped his hands on his pants. Sure thing he said sticking a blade of grass in between his teeth. It's getting kind of cold out here anyway and I think I smell muffins. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed back into the house making sure to dodge the plants under the light layer of white. No matter how old they got or how many times they walked the garden Rosethorn was always quick to yell about her garden.

So what was it that you needed me to say to them. She hesitated but went on before Briar could pick up on it.

I'm bringing Aurum around on Sunday for dinner.

Briar froze hand on the doorknob and resisted the urge to tease her, his lips kept twitching up and he was sure Daja could feel his amusement. He cleared his throat "no problem they'll be absolutely delighted."

Whatever she said and withdrew from his mind. He walked through the living room into the kitchen with a big grin on his face and sat down with a flourish.

"I've got news" he said while stacking up his feet on the table and resting his hands behind his head.

Rosethorn didn't bother to look up from her seeds as she replied "whatever it is it can wait after you get your feet of the table." Lark came and gently pushed his feet off the table as she sat down tea in hand.

"So what's the news?" She questioned.

"Daja is bringing her "Mystery Girl" around apparently she does exist".

Wait what Tris and Sandry chimed in.

Yep you heard right, so now you don't have to hunt her down Sandry.

I wasn't going to hunt her down said Sandry a little miffed. Briar could just imagine she had her button nose in the air as she said that.

Whatever you say Tris replied amusement heavy on her mind voice.

"Boy" Rosethorn said while snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to get him to focus.

"I don't care if you have two conversations at once just make sure you pay attention to both."

"Who said I was having two conversations at once" grumbled Briar.

"Your eyes" they both coursed.

Shaking his head, he got up and grabbed his coat intent on heading home. As he reached the front door he heard Larks voice call out

"Before you go home please tell Dedicate Gorse about the extra person." Signaling that he heard he walked out.


End file.
